deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guts vs Ganondorf
GutsVSGanon.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Gutsndorf.png|SuperSaiyan2Link (Version 2) Backgrounder (361).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Drawing (8).png|Aravy2002 G vs GU.jpg|Simbiothero Description Berserk vs The Legend of Zelda! It's Medieval swordsman vs Medieval dark wizard, but this time the hero isn't Link! Can Guts manage to hit a fatal blow on Ganon, or will the Gerudo King burn Guts to a crisp? Interlude Wiz: When you think of a medieval swordsman vs medieval dark wizard battle, you always think of Link vs Ganondorf. Boomstick: But now it's not like in there! Wiz: Guts, the wielder of Dragonslayer. Boomstick: And Ganondorf, the Gerudo King! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Guts Wiz: Born from the corpse of his dead mother-'' '''Boomstick: How are you born from a dead girl? Wouldn't the baby just float around in the stomach...? And doesn't the mom need to push to-' Wiz: AHEM!!!!!!!!! Being born from his hung mother, Guts definitely wasn't a normal kid. Boomstick: Baby Guts was found and raised by a girl named Shisu until he was three years old! ... Because she died of the plague... So, instead, Guts was adopted by the abusive Gambino! Wiz: One night when Gambino tried to attack Guts, Guts ended up killing him in self defense. After taking this action, Guts went rogue. Boomstick: But, recognized for his amazing skill, he was taken in by the Band of the Hawk, led by Griffith. Wiz: In a span of three years, Guts had helped the Band of the Hawk stop a hundred year war. Buuuut, Griffith randomly transformed into a bat-thing, killed Guts' friends, RAPED Guts' girlfriend right in front of him, tore out Guts' eyes, and forced Guts to cut through his arm. Not exactly his best moment in life... Boomstick: A brand that was placed on Gut's neck tracks demons! But, how does he fight said demons? With a six foot long sword named Dragonslayer, that's how! Wiz: This blade, forged by the hermit Godo, Dragonslayer was meant to kill dragons. But, it was said to be too big for anyone to weild. But that was before anyone met Guts! Boomstick: With this, Guts can slash through highly-armoured men with ease! And somehow, after getting drenched in so much demon blood, Dragonslayer became able to even hurt spiritual figures... Like ghosts and skeletons. Wiz: Guts can travel faster than human's can see, even though he lugs around a 400 pound sword!He can survive falling from 100ft, and jumps through fire just to get the advantage. Boomstick: And finally, Guts has the Berserker Armour. This armour takes away Gut's nervous system, so he legitimately can't feel pain. BUT, it doesn't HEAL Guts. If he breaks anything while fighting, the armour will just hold him together! Wiz: With the Berserker Armour, Dragonslayer's attacks are so powerful, it might just break his arm upon contact. And bad news in, the Berserker Armour taps into his inner demon, and makes him even more violent and crazy. Boomstick: For extras, Guts carries around throwing knives and bombs. His mechanical arm even came with a flamethrower, a repeter crossbow, and a single shot canon, that will blast things' heads off. This Demon Slayer is AWESOME! Ganondorf Wiz: Born as the only Gerudo male in one hundred years, Ganondorf Dragmire was not like the others. Boomstick: Ganondorf wanted to rule over the world, not just Gerudo valley, so he ran to the pyramid of power one day. Wiz: Ganondorf got what he was looking for; the Triforce of Power. And so, he gained the King of Hyrule's trust, than destroyed the Hyrule castle town as a surprise attack. Boomstick: Yeah, he gets beaten down by Link a lot, but Ganondorf is extremely powerful! He has many incarnations over the Zelda timeline, and we're using every single Ganondorf in one! Wiz: Ganondorf is a skilled magician. No, not the card trick kind of magician, but he can use magic very well, like with energy blasts, and flying techniques. '' '''Boomstick: He's also really good with swords, and he's had a lot of them! Like the Sage's Sword, a sword Ganondorf obtained by literally KILLING the Sage of Water, than stealing it. This sword is extremely powerful in combat, even though it was supposed to be used by the Water Sage for execution.' Wiz: And he has duel katana. These help him deliver quick swift attacks, faster than the naked eye can see. Than that brings us to speed. Ganondorf is extremely fast, as he can block attacks just as they are used. Boomstick: Not to mention, even when he's in heavy armour, this guy can just all over the place, block quick attacks, and deliver fast attacks of his own. Wiz: And if you want to take from Super Smash Bros., Ganondorf also has dark magic to use as melee attacks, like the Warlock Punch, which is basically just a slower more powerful Falcon Punch. Boomstick: But, when even all this doesn't do the trick, Ganondorf uses his last resort. By using the power of the Triforce of Power, Ganon will transform into a beast feared by all. Ganon. Ganon is a huge beast, wielding a Trident of Power. He can throw the Trident like a boomerang even! But, Ganon isn't that fast... Wiz: Ganon also has two golden daggers, which he spawns out of literally nowhere... And if he goes on all fours, he can indeed run. And he can create dark portals to run through. Boomstick: But when he tries to fight on two feet, he is very slow. Wiz: Actually, Ganon can walk significantly fast on two feet. But, as Ganon, his big weakness is his glowing tail. But Ganon does try to kill people before they figure out his weakness. Not that people can't just roll between his legs and strike him, though. Boomstick: And as Ganondorf, his weakness is a hole through his chest, where he said the Master Sword struck him one time. Now there's a bright white hole in his chest that everyone would know is a weak spot. Still, Ganondorf is one of the most powerful dark wizards in fiction. Wiz: Oh and one more thing... Ganon's blood is like acid. If Ganon's blood is spilled all over a human being, it'll melt them in seconds. Boomstick: Wait, what?! Ganondorf: These toys are too much for you! I command you to return them to me! Fight! Guts walked into Ganon's castle, seeking to rescue Zelda in Link's place. "Hello, Guts..." Ganondorf sneered, playing the organ. Ganondorf looked back, and laughed "Become my minion, kill Link, and I will lend you some power of the Triforce!" "No thanks. I'm here for Zelda." Guts replied. "Have it your way, then." Ganondorf have red into the air. "You will die today!" Fight! Guts jumped up toward Ganondorf, swinging Dragonslayer. Ganondorf simply blocked the blade with the Sage Sword. As Guts was still in the air, Ganondorf smirked and blasted Guts to the floor with an energy blast. Guts hit the ground, but stood up and muttered a swear. Ganondorf launched more blasts, but Guts blocked with them with his sword. "Dark wizard, huh? I know your type." Guts scowled, sidestepping a ball of energy, hopping at Ganondorf, and slashing his cheek. "You're as annoying as Link! But you're nothing compared to the strength of the Triforce of Power!" Ganondorf raised his hands, and a gigantic mossy-green ball of electricity. Ganondorf threw the ball down, and it split into five blasts. Guts managed to hit away two, but the other three shocked the Medieval Swordsman. Guts fell down to the ground. "That stung..." Guts growled, standing back up and pointing his metallic arm at Ganondorf's face. "RRAAHH!" Guts fired arrows, blasting towards Ganondorf's face. "Too slow." Ganondorf said, slicing up each arrow with his twin katana. "Now for a sword fight!" Ganondorf hovered down towards Guts. "My blade may be dull," Guts swung his sword fiercely at Ganondorf, each blow being blocked by Ganon's katana. "but it's still enough to kill you!" "I don't think so!" Ganondorf replied, swiftly jumping behind Guts and slashing him in the back with his Sage's Sword. Guts stumbled forward, but wasn't too badly harmed, and turned around, swinging his sword. But… Ganondorf wasn't there! Guts looked left and right, but just couldn't see the Dark Gerudo King. "Where'd you go?!" Guts asked. "Right behind you again." Ganondorf struck Guts in the back once more, than the Wizard leaped backwards. "Stop messing around!" "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm invincible!" Ganondorf laughed crazily, dark violet aura shrouding him. Once the aura died down, Ganondorf rushed at Guts, using a Warlock Punch. "No you don't!" Guts dodged the attack by stepping aside, and whacking Ganondorf in the side with Dragonslayer. Ganondorf hit the ground and skidded a bit, until he hopped back up and turned. The Dark Lord rushed at Guts, but was stopped in his tracks by Guts unleashing his flamethrower. Ganondorf stopped, and blocked the last of the flames with his armor. The fire and dust disappeared, and Ganondorf was left with minor burns. Ganondorf continued his rush attack, clashing swords with Guts. Ganondorf and Guts swung their swords frantically, it each had great reaction times, and they didn't hit each other at all. Ganondorf decided to end the clash, and he thrusted his word forward. Unfortunately for the Gerudo Lord, Guts rolled to the side to avoid the sword, and he stomped down on Ganondorf's cape. Ganondorf tried to walk forward, but tripped, and hit the ground. Guts jumped up to strike Ganondorf, but when hit feet hit the ground, he fell too. Turns out, Ganondorf had tripped Guts, and he stood back up. Now instead of Guts stabbing Ganondorf, Ganondorf thrusted his sword down and pierced Guts's back. Guts yelled in agony, than when Ganondorf took his sword out, Guts stood back up weakly. "You're not bad..." Ganondorf taunted, smiling wickedly, and floating backwards in the air. Ganondorf floated higher and higher, until he raised his right hand, than rushed down and slammed the hand into the ground. The ground around Ganondorf crumbled and fell, and so Guts fell to the ground below, having Ganondorf follow. "You're not bad yourself..." Guts muttered, readying Dragonslayer once more. "You shouldn't have challenged me!" Ganondorf shot off a few more energy balls, and while Guts was knocking the blasts away, Ganondorf flew forward and slashed Guts horizontally in the stomach. Guts staggered a few feet backwards, coughing up blood. "Agh..." Guts wiped his mouth, blocking a sword stab just in time. Ganondorf tried stabbing again, but Guts kicked Ganondorf's sword out of his hand, than threw a throwing knife into Ganondorf's shoulder, and punched Ganondorf backwards in the stomach. Ganondorf fell onto his knees and barfed. Guts raised his sword to finished things off, when suddenly Ganondorf raised his hands and yelled again. Windows shattered, and the whole castle began the crumble. The Dark Castle was now completely in ruins, but Ganondorf and Guts were nowhere to be found. That was, until Guts raised from the ashes, than began to walk off. "He killed himself because he didn't want me to kill him... Ganondorf, you pitiful man—" Guts stopped in his tracks when he heard noise come from the fallen castle. Suddenly, Ganondorf blasted out of the rubble, jumping at Guts and slashing Guts's back. "You will not beat me! As long as I have the Triforce of Power in my hand, I am unstoppable!" Ganondorf hopped backwards to avoid any incoming slashes from Guts, than the Dark King shot a couple electric blasts. Guts maneuvered around each ball of electricity, than took out and threw a bomb. Ganondorf smirked as the bomb came closer, and the explosion engulfed him. "You should've given Zelda back when you had the chance." Guts sheathed Dragonslayer, than waited for the dust of the explosion to disappear. The smoke dissipated, but Ganondorf was still there! Guts unsheathed Dragonslayer once more, getting ready to fight again. But Ganondorf showed no signs of attacking, as he just showed the backside of his right hand to Guts. And on that right hand, was the symbol of the Triforce. "Raaaaaaahhhhh.... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Ganondorf screamed, his body engulfed in teal light. When the light disappeared, Ganondorf was a gigantic boar on two feet. It was Ganon! Ganon summoned two giant golden daggers. Ganon swung his left dagger, hitting Dragonslayer and knocking it far away from Guts. Guts decided not to get it, and so he jumped up with his metal arm, pointed it at Ganon's face and— SHINK! Guts was slashed hard by the Golden Dagger, and sent spiralling to the ground. Guts stood up and checked his wound. There was a huge gash in Guts's chest. Fortunately for the swordsman, he'd been through worse. Guts decided to try again. He jumped up, dodged a dagger slice, pointed his metal arm at Ganon and— KABOOM! This time the sound effect was in Guts's favor, as he just set off an explosion at Ganon's face. Ganon stumbled backwards, looking around frantically for Guts. But with a cloud of dust in his face, he just couldn't see. So, Ganon turned to what he knew how to do best when he couldn't see; slice at everything. But Guts was quick, and wasn't hit by the daggers at all. Than, Guts grabbed Dragonslayer from where it landed, jumped up, and with the sword, he cut through both of Ganon's daggers just as the dust around Ganon's face blew away. Ganon looked at his half-dagger astonished, but still could fight, pulling out his Trident of Power. Ganon swung his Trident around, catching Guts in the face a few times. Than, Ganon lifted his arm, and threw the Trident at Guts. The Trident spun like a boomerang, moving towards Guts. Guts ducked, than laughed at how useless throwing the Trident was. But then, the Trident turned around and started coming back to slice Guts in half! Seeing Ganon do nothing, Guts suspected something was going on, so he turned and immediately saw the Trident come back toward him. Guts dropped Dragonslayer, and grabbed the Trident of Power with both hands. Guts used all his might to stop the Trident in its tracks, and it did. So, Guts threw the Trident far off so that Ganon couldn't get it. Ganon still had something left up his sleeve, getting on all fours and roaring loudly. At that note, Ganon ran full speed towards Guts. "No you don't!" Guts evaded the dash, than waited for Ganon to turn around. But… he didn't. Ganon just faded in the darkness. Guts looked to where Ganon was running, seeing if he could see Ganon at all anymore. Right when Guts least expected it, the Medieval Knight felt a sharp pain in his back. It felt as if someone had stabbed him with a horn. Turns out, someone DID. Turning his head slightly, Guts saw Ganon with its tusk stabbed into Guts's backside. And Ganon was still running, only stopping when it had bashed Guts right into a tree. Guts slid off of Ganon's tusk, and tried to regain focus. But Guts was in pain, his eyes were blurry from sweat, and he was very angry at the Gerudo King. Guts finally managed to stand up, and when he did, he saw Ganon run towards him again. But this time, Guts knew what to do. Guts grasped Ganon's tusks tightly, letting go of Dragonslayer once more. With Ganon's tusks in hand, Guts used his remaining strength the whip Ganon into a large oak tree far off. Ganon's back hit the tree, and now Guts had the chance to find a weak spot. And that's how he found Ganon's glowing turquoise tail. Guts stumbled up to the beast, and hacked into it's tail with all his might. Guts whacked the tail so much that it eventually fell right off, having blood gush out everywhere, even on Guts's metal arm. With that, Guts's metal arm melted right off. Ganon roared in agony, and Guts clutched what was remaining of his melted metal arm. But Guts knew Ganon still wasn't dead, so he looked for another weak point. Guts eventually found a large glowing white hole in Ganon's chest that was so big, he was surprised he didn't see it before. Guts raised Dragonslayer, and— RIP! '''Guts's leg was ripped strait off. Ganon had bit Guts's left leg, and ripped it right off. Guts yelled in pain, but couldn't die now. He dodged another bite from Ganon, than jabbed Dragonslayer right into the glowing hole in Ganon's chest. "I'll be reborn in one hundred years! I will kill your descendants!" Ganon cried out. Than he eventually faded away; body and soul dead. "It's done. Finally, it is done." Guts fell onto his knees. KO! Guts eventually rescued Zelda from her Crystal prison. Conclusion '''Boomstick: WOW! That was awesome! Wiz: Ganondorf is a powerful force, and most see him as invincible, but he definitely is not. Boomstick: When it came down to a sword fight, they were evenly matched. I mean, Guts dodged freaking TORNADOES, and Ganondorf blocks attacks the millisecond they're used! So fighting with swords would get them nowhere. Wiz: Ganondorf 'fly high so they can't hit me, and shoot electricity' tactics were also useless. Guts indeed has weapons that could hit Ganondorf from afar like the arrows and throwing knives, plus Ganondorf's Magic attacks are slow as heck. Not to mention you can knock Ganon's Magic back at him simply by hitting the magic blast with your sword. Boomstick: Ganondorf is pretty freaking quick when it comes to flying and running, but that's almost the same as Guts's speed! I mean, in the Berserker Armor, Gut's dodged lightning! Wiz: Defence was pretty even too. Whilst Ganondorf has heavy armor on, so does Guts. But Guts is technically better in defence because he can take in a lot more damage. '' '''Boomstick: "Oh, but Wizard, can't Ganondorf take in more damage because only spirit-hurting weapons can destroy his soul?"' Wiz: That is true, Ganondorf's soul can only be hurt by spiritual weapons, but that doesn't mean he can take in more damage. I mean, a lot of things can destroy his body. And may I remind you, Guts's Dragonslayer is a spiritual weapon, so it could indeed kill Ganondorf's body and soul if Guts was able to hit Ganondorf fatally. Boomstick: And there's no doubt about it that Guts would best Ganon! I mean, Ganon is crazy, and hardly even uses his weapons right. He swings around his dagger trying to kill everything in his path, but that's not a good tactic to use against Guts! Guts could easily dodge every dagger swing, then cut the daggers right in half! Wiz: With the Trident, Ganon moves very extremely slow. And he decides to just stand there while waiting for his Trident to come back after throwing it. So Guts would ultimately figure out that the Trident is coming back to hit him, and so he'd just grab the Trident to stop it. And he would be able to grab that Trident. I mean, Guts carries a 400 pound sword with one hand all the time, using no effort in doing so whatsoever. Ganon actually isn't too much bigger than Guts. I mean, Guts is around 6 feet tall, and in Hyrule Hystoria, Ganon was said to be just a few feet taller than that. And Guts has lifted some crazy things before. Boomstick: Than when he got on all fours, it was all over for Ganon! I mean, he runs slow as heck like this, and the only creative thing he really does is teleport with portals. And it really didn't help Ganon that it had two tusks Guts could grab onto and throw Ganon with. Plus it really didn't help that his two big weak spots were literally GLOWING, so Guts would have no trouble finding out that's where to stab the beast. Ganon may be the one with a ton of firepower, but Guts is the one going to cook him into pork. Wiz: The winner is, Guts. Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Berserk vs Legend of Zelda themed Death Battles